All of Me
by lindsay77
Summary: 2009 Oneshot. Sam visits Michael after he wakes up and later Jason visits her. WARNING: SMUT!


Sam walked down the hall to her destination and looked through the little window. When Jason told her that Michael was awake she was so happy. But she could tell Jason was really worried. He had just woken up but everything seemed to anger him according to Jason. Sam knew Jason could relate so she wasn't too worried about it. She knew that Michael would eventually find his way. She saw that no one was in the room with him and he was sitting up in bed staring at the tv so she knocked on the door and waved when he looked up.

Sam smiled at him in which he returned and waved for her to come in. Sam hid the bag she had brought behind her back and opened the door.

"Sam!" He said when she came in.

"Hey Michael" she smiled broadly. She walked over to the bed and set the bag on the table there before turning back to him. She sat on the side of his bed and was a little shocked but glad when he leaned forward and hugged her. Sam returned the hug tightly and fought of tears for the young boy that had lost a year of his life.

She laughed and said "I bet your just glad it wasn't your doctor." Sam said as they pulled apart. "Or mom or dad. I know they worry but it's suffocating."

Sam smiled at him "I know you are probably sick of this question but I'm going to ask it anyway. How are you feeling? And don't lie." She said pointing a finger at him.

He chucked and said "My head is a little sore and my body needs to get its strength back but other than that I'm fine." Reached out and grabbed his hand "I am so glad that you are awake. I always knew you would but I am still so glad."

Michael looked at her with a cocked head and asked "How did you know?"

Sam smiled and said "Because you are as stubborn as your mother and uncle to stay in a bed forever." Michael laughed and Sam relished in the sound.

"Your uncle also told me that you've been feeling a little down. And I know that that is completely understandable but your uncle Jason is a really great listener and he kind of knows what you're going through so he would be a great person to talk to."

Michael nodded his head and said "I have a little. But the one question I want to know he won't answer." "Has your uncle ever not told you something that he thought you needed to know?" He shook his head. "Jason is the one person that you can trust above anyone. If there is something that he knows you need to know, he will tell you in time. He always has."

Michael looked up and smiled at her "I know that you and uncle Jason weren't together when I was shot but are you back together yet?" He asked.

Sam looked at him and laughed "No, your uncle and I are just friends now. And that is all we will be." Michael rolled his eyes and Sam playfully slapped his arm "Jason and I are better off as friends."

"How long are you going to keep telling yourself that?" Sam narrowed her eyes on him and said "You are turning into your mom more and more. And if you don't stop then I will not give you the treat I bought for you." She said reaching for the bag.

Michael sat up straighter and looked at it. "I'm sorry. I swear. What did you bring? The hospital food sucks." Sam laughed and said "I know that is why I drought you this" she reached into the bag and pulled out a pretzel from his favorite street vendor. He looked at it in awe and it made Sam giggle. She set it down on a napkin and he just kept staring. She had gotten one for herself also and she remembered to get extra mustard.

"If you don't eat it by the time I'm done with mine then it's fair game." Sam almost choked at the way he went to town on it. "Oh man. I forgot how good these were." He said between bites. Sam laughed and shook her head. Sam stayed for a while and talked with him for what seemed like hours.

* * *

Carly had just gotten out of a meeting and was now able to go and see Michael. After she dropped Morgan off at school she and Jax were both called into an emergency meeting at the hotel. As she neared her son's room she heard his laugh. Her heart stopped. Since he had woken up last week he had not laughed at anything. She walked over to the door and looked through the window. She saw Michael sitting up in his bed smiling. And she saw Sam sitting in a chair next to his bed and it looked like she was talking to him. Carly looked back at Michael and felt her heart squeeze as he laughed again at something Sam said.

She didn't want to interrupt them but she really wanted to know what was going on so she opened the door and walked in. They both looked over at her and Michael smiled saying "Hi mom."

It was the first time he had asked at her and she wanted to cry. "Hey baby. How are you feeling this morning?" Michael looked to Sam and said "Better. Sam stopped by to see me."

Sam stood up from her chair and smiled at Carly. "But unfortunately, now I have to get to work. If I don't get there before Spinelli then he will think something is wrong."

Sam leaned over and kissed Michael on the head and said "I will see you tomorrow and since it is Saturday I will bring Kristina and Molly. They have been wanting to see you." Michael smiled at her and said "Ok."

Carly walked further into the room and spotted a bag on Michael's bedside table. "What is this?" She asked picking it up. She saw it was a food bag and recognized the logo. She held it up and looked to Sam.

"Pretzels for breakfast?" Sam raised her palms and said "I admit to nothing." She turned and made an exit all the while Carly yelling for her to explain. Carly looked down to her son and raised her eyebrows. Michael game her his famous innocent look and Carly's heart melted at the sight that she forgot what she wanted to scold him for.

* * *

Jason walked into his nephew's hospital room. He knew it was late and that he was probably already asleep but the shipments kept his so busy today that he didn't have a chance to come see him. He saw Carly sitting in the chair beside his bed and when she saw Jason she lit up. She smiled and got up pointing to the door. They walked out of the room and Carly hugged him tight.

"Carly what's going on?" He asked.

She pulled back and said "I don't know but I am so grateful. He laughed today Jason. A lot. And he smiled and he joked." Carly was grinning from ear to ear and Jason was a little confused.

"When I got here this morning Sam was here. And they were talking and she was making him laugh and smile. I have no idea what she said or did but he has been like this all day. The doctors are even shocked."

"Sam was here?" Jason asked. Carly nodded "She stopped by and brought him a pretzel. For breakfast. But I don't care because he has been so happy all day that I swear I'd hug her if she were here. I have no idea what they talked about but I am so thankful for whatever it was." She said with a smile.

Jason looked back into the room at his sleeping nephew and saw that he seemed more relaxed. He said goodnight to Carly and told her he would be back in the morning. But right now, he needed to go and see Sam.

He knew Sam had went home because when he talked to Spinelli earlier he said she had. On his drive over he kept thinking about all the times they had spent with Michael when they were together. Sam had spent more time with Michael that all of his exes and that includes Courtney and she was his aunt. Sam loved spending time with Michael. They always had fun and laughed. When Michael found out that he and Sam weren't together anymore he got really sad. But Jason was so busy wondering when he was going to see Jake again that he convinced himself Michael would get over it.

Jason realized that he had hurt a lot of people during him time with Elizabeth. He became a person that he was not proud of during that time either. He had almost ruined his friendship with Carly because of it and for the life of him he couldn't come up with a single excuse. He knew that his relationship with Elizabeth would never have lasted. But he was so desperate to see Jake that he just didn't care. But no one was more hurt than Sam. Jason took a deep breath at the hurt he felt whenever he thought about them. Sam had stuck by him through it all. She was there fighting for him all the time. But he had thrown it all away.

Jason still had trouble sleeping at night. Sam not being there made falling asleep so much harder. He didn't dream often but when he did, it was about the bad things in his life like Michael's shooting. When he woke up from them he would still reach for Sam, even though they hadn't been together in years. When he wouldn't find her in bed with him it was a reminder of all that he'd done. Jason pulled up to her apartment building and got out. He rode the elevator to her floor and got off walking to her door. Sam was a night time person so he knew she was still up. He stood staring at the door for a minute before he raised his hand and knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and there she stood. She looked like she was ready for bed as she was wearing a black cami and pink and black sleep pants. "Jason, hey. Is everything ok?" She asked concerned.

He just stares at her for a second before finding his voice "Yeah everything is fine. I know it's late but can I come in and talk to you for a second?" He asks.

"Of course. Come in." Sam moved out of the way and let him inside. Jason walked in and saw theatres paperwork on her coffee table. "Working late?" He asked. Sam smiled and said "Yeah. Going through phone records is a bitch but it's what I signed up for."

Jason smiled and said "I wanted to stop by and say thank you." Sam looked at him confused "For what?" She asked. "Carly told me that you stopped by to see Michael today and after you left his whole attitude changed. Carly said that he's been back to his old self again. I don't know what you said or did but whatever it was, thank you."

Sam smiled softly at him and said "I don't know what I did either. I mean I brought him a pretzel and we talked but I didn't do anything major."

"I think maybe he just needed someone who wasn't wishing he was the same little boy he was when he was shot. And that was you." Jason said smiling at her. "Jason, he will come to you. This is all still pretty new to him but once begets a handle on himself and his emotions, he'll be back to his old self. Well as much as he can. You of all people know what he's going through so you'll be able to help him the most. He knows he can trust you."

Jason sighed and said "It's so hard not to be able to tell him the truth. He deserves to know but I need to find proof. But Claudia was good at covering her tracks. I come up empty every time."

Sam grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. "How sure are you that Claudia is responsible?" She asked. "Sam, Claudia is the only one that makes sense. Michael was shot right after Sonny kidnapped Johnny. And it was no secret that she wanted Sonny to pay. But Michael was the one that did and it may not have been intended but she still needs to answer for it."

"Ok, say she is responsible. What are you going to do? She's pregnant Jason. Even if the baby isn't Sonny's, she still has a baby inside her."

Jason raised his eyebrows "What do you mean if the baby isn't Sonny's?" Sam looked at him shocked "You mean Ric hasn't demanded a paternity test yet?"

"Ric could be the father?" Jason asked.

"They've been sleeping together for a while. I went to drop off paperwork for Alexis about Kristina and when I walked into the living room they were headed up the stairs. Neither one of them had a shirt on. They didn't see me so I set the paperwork on Sonny's desk and left. Does Ric even know she's pregnant?"

"I don't think she has told anyone. Why didn't you tell me?" Jason asked.

"With everything that was going on with Carly and her pregnancy and then Michael waking up, this is the last thing you should be worrying about. And you shouldn't be worrying about it at all. Claudia is Sonny's responsibility not yours. If the baby is his then he can deal with it and I have no doubt that once Ric finds out Claudia is pregnant he will demand a DNA test. But the problem still remains, Claudia is pregnant..." Sam never got a chance to finish because Jason leaned over and kissed her.

Sam froze at the touch of his lips on hers. She hadn't felt them in so long that they almost seemed foreign. Not to mention she was completely shocked that Jason was even kissing her. Sam closeted her eyes as his lips continued their soft strokes over hers. Jason pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. Sam opened her eyes and looked up to him. Jason ran his thumb over her lower lip and whispered "Glad I finally got to do that." "Do what?" Sam asked. But he never answered her. He just leaned back in and kissed her. This time firmer and even after all the years they spent apart, Jason's kiss still had the same effect on her. Sam lifted her hand placed it to his forearm. She gasped when she felt Jason's tongue trace her bottom lip and then moaned when he touched it to hers.

Jason moved his hands from her face to her back and pulled her closer to him. Sam's arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into his lap and sat back against the couch. He started to run his hands up and down her back and with every stroke Sam was slipping further under his spell. She knew she needed to get a handle on the situation but she had forgotten how great of a kisser he was. They kissed until they both needed air and Sam broke the kiss resting her head against his. "You really need to tell me to go Sam. If you don't, I will not be able to control myself." Sam looked into his eyes and saw the truth in his words. The desire she saw there was enough to make her lose her breath. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She knew this was probably not the best idea in the long run but she couldn't bring herself to tell him to go. She didn't want to.

Sam opened her eyes and leaned back. Her eyes never left his as she reached down for the bottom of her cami. She lifted it up and pulled it over her head. She bit her lip at the feel of Jason's hands on her back. Sam threw the shirt aside and let her hands fall to his forearms. Jason thanked God she didn't tell him to go. He knew he would have gone but he was really glad she wanted him to stay. Jason ran his hands up her back and pulled her closer. He rested his forehead in between her breasts and inhaled her scent. He knew he had missed her but he didn't know just how much until that moment.

Jason pressed a kiss to her skin and moved his lips up to her neck making Sam moan. He found the spot that made her go crazy and Sam gasped at the sensation it sent through her body. She could feel his hardness against her and she ground down on him making him groan against her neck. Jason moved his hands down to her hips and slipped them inside her pajama pants to cup her from behind. Sam braced her hands on the back of the couch and pulled her neck from his lips to kiss them with her own. Jason squeezed his hands on her ample globes before pulling one of his hands away. Sam slipped her tongue in his mouth and Jason allowed her to dominate the kiss to distract her.

Jason brought his free hand up and slipped it inside the front of her pants. Sam tore her lips from his when she felt the first touch of his finger to her clit. "Jason!" She gasped breathlessly. Jason watched her face in awe as he circled her nub soft and slow. Sam gripped the cushions under her hands tightly. She had been so long without him and she knew her body only responded this way to Jason's touch and his touch alone. But she was on the edge and knew she was going to fall. It happened when Jason thrust two fingers inside her. Sam tensed and cried out as she let the powerful current take her. Her ragged breathing was the only sound they heard as she rested her head to his. Jason could not take his eyes off her as he watched her try to control her breathing. Jason slowly slipped his fingers free of her and rested them on her hip.

Sam then opened her eyes and brought her hands to his face. Sam kissed him hard and deep and Jason found he could wait no longer. Sam found herself with her back on the couch and Jason with a knee pressed in between hers and a foot to the floor. Their eyes never left each other's as Jason reached for the top of her pants and drew them down her legs. Jason growled at the sight of her pantieless hips. She was naked in front of him and he could not stop himself from staring. Sam's breath started to come faster again at the look in his eye. She was practically squirming in place with anticipation. Unable to contain herself anymore she sat up on her knees and reached for his shirt. He lifted his arms and let her strip in off him. Once he was free of it Sam went to his pants and unbuttoned them. They both worked at the material to get it and his shoes off.

At last he we free and he wasted no time in pulling her close and kissing her. He lifted her by the back of her thighs and dropped back down to the couch. The kiss was soft but grew demanding as Jason placed one of Sam legs to rest on the back of the couch and the other wrapped around his waist. She was spread open to him. He pulled away and looked down a her. With one hand braced by her head and the other wrapped around her thigh, Jason softly guided himself slowly inside her. Sam lost her breath at the feel of him. He was barely inside her and already she felt full. She dropped her head back and arched up as he continued to thrust his hips against her, working inside with every move. On his last thrust he was fully in her causing them to both moan. Jason stayed unmoving for a few moments allowing Sam to grow accustomed to his size. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to her chest.

Sam was still very sensitive from the release he had given her moments ago and she didn't want this time to be over too fast. But her desire was growing with every passing second. Sam wrapped her hand around his wrist at her thigh and thrust the other into his hair. She gave it a tug and Jason lifted his head to look at her. She brought her hand around and ran her thumb over his cheek. She smiled up at him and saw his eyes turn a shade darker before bringing his lips down to hers. He stopped shy of kissing her and ground against her. Sam gasped and clenched her inner muscles around him. Snapping his control, Jason reared back and slammed back home. Sam cried out his name and he closed his eyes at the sound of it.

Sam tried to wrapped her leg that rested on the back of the couch around him but he caught it before she could and kept it immobile. He thrust inside her again and again, hitting her at the perfect angle. Jason could not help but stare at her. Her lips swollen from his kiss. Her body slick with sweat. Her chest raising fast with labored breaths. Her eyes looking up at him. But it was what she did next that made him lose it. A sly smile came across her lips as she brought one hand up and cupped her breast. He watched her movement and she squeezed and pumped it. She bit her lip and moaned when she circled and played with the tip before giving it a firm tug. Jason slowed his thrusts as he watched her play with herself. It was torture but worth it to see her so lost in rapture. He saw her other hand start to move down to where they were joined. Before she could reach her destination, Jason grabbed her hand to stopped her.

She looked up at him as he grabbed her other hand at her breast and leaned over her, trapping her hands above her head. The movement thrust her hard-tipped breasts against his chest as he put him mouth to hers, growling "Mine." Sam whimpered as he thrust back into her hard. This time he didn't slow down. Sam was helpless against him as his hands had hers trapped and his hips had her spread wide. He ground his hips to hers with his next thrust making her cry "Yes!" and through her head back. Her muscles were getting tighter and tighter around him and Jason knew she was close. He let her hands loose and braced on his forearms. Sam wrapped her newly freed arms around his sweaty back and held on as he started moving faster and harder. Sam scored her nails down his back, Jason knowing she was leaving marks but not giving a damn. It fueled him on. He put his lips to her jaw and said "Eyes." Sam tipped her head back down and looked up into his eyes. As soon as they touched his, Sam bucked hard under him and dug her nails hard into his back. Jason watched as her release tore through her, making her scream.

When her inner muscles started contracting around him, Jason thrust in one last time, joining her in sweet oblivion. Sam's fingers contracted from his skin as Jason nuzzled her neck, kissing his way up to her lips. This kiss was slow and lazy and said everything it needed to say between them. He pulled away and rested his head to hers. "Wow." She whispered breathlessly. Jason smiled and put his lips back to hers "Just getting started." Sam's eyes went round but didn't get a chance to reply before his lips sealed over hers again. A thrill shot throughout her as she realized it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Sometime later, Sam lay in her bed with her head on Jason's chest. She was half on him, half off. Jason's had a hand to her hip and the other was holding hers where it laid on his chest. His head was turned to her and his lips were brushing her forehead. She closed her eyes at the feel of it and sighed happily. "Sam." She looked up at him and because of the moonlight could see his face perfectly. "Yeah?" Jason took a deep breath and said "I know that there is a lot that needs to be said and worked out between us but I need you to know that I want us back. I know it won't be like before but I also know that it will be better. Over the past few years, from the second I let you walk out of my life, I know that I can't be happy without you. I don't know how to be." He sighed and looked back down to her. "Can you forgive me for all that I've done? For ruining us?"

Sam leaned up on her elbow and softly touched his face "I forgave you a long time ago Jason. The day I woke up and realized it no longer hurt to think of you, I forgave you."

Jason leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. The words she just gave him lifting everything off his shoulders. "I love you. I'm not sure if I ever really stopped." He said looking at her.

She smiled at him as tears filled her eyes "I love you too. You have always had all of me, Jason." He rolled over taking her lips and pressed her into the mattress. There was so much still ahead for them. But this time he knew, everything would be fine now that he had his heart back.


End file.
